The present invention generally relates to recovering and dispensing lightweight objects and more particularly to a collapsible apparatus for recovering and dispensing packaging material.
In recovering and dispensing packaging material, specifically packing peanuts, the packaging material is typically vacuumed up through a flexible tube and stored in a container. The vacuum is generally formed by shop air blown into the flexible tube. Shop air may be inconvenient or unavailable. Alternately, a blower may be mounted external the receptacle to provide the vacuum.
Previous apparatus for recovering packing peanuts required a container and tubing substantially external the container. In combination with an external blower or hook up for shop air, the previous apparatus can be too large to meet standard shipping requirements and therefore cost prohibitive to ship to a customer.
Furthermore, previous apparatus having tubes exterior the collection bag and entering the bag in a variety of locations or from more than one side could be unsightly and cumbersome when in use.
Therefore, there is a need to have a novel apparatus for overcoming the deficiencies in prior manners of recovering and dispensing packaging material.